


Beware the Frozen Heart.

by AnotherAmericanTragedy_20



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, All these people need a hug, Anakin Needs a Hug, Anakin is Anna, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan is Elsa, Other, Seocnd fanfic please don’t be to harsh, Star Wars characters as frozen characters, i think that’s it lol, more tags as the story progresses, takes place in frozen universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20/pseuds/AnotherAmericanTragedy_20
Summary: “Anakin?”“Wow... Obi-Wan, you’re different. It’s a good different! And this place... this place is amazing.”“Thank you. I never knew what I was capable of.”“I’m so sorry about what happened, if- if I’d known-““No, no, no, it’s okay. You- don’t have to apologize. You should probably go. Please.”“But I just got here!”“You belong in Arendelle.”“So do you!”“No, I don’t. Anakin, I belong here. Where I can be who I am. Without hurting anyone.”“Actually... um, about that...”There were murmured voices outside. Then, “Hello! My name is C-3PO, snowman humans relations! I prefer warm hugs!”***The “what if Anakin was Anna and Obi-Wan was Elsa” fanfic I’ve been wanting to write for a while.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. Frozen Heart... (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, chapter one is here. I was watching Frozen 2, and I was like, oh my god, this is Anakin and Obi-Wan! And that’s how this fic was born! It will definitely be long, and don’t worry, there won’t be characters busting into song at random moments. They will be quoting the lyrics quite a lot, though. Well, without further ado, chapter one! P.S, chapters are named after songs... so the title is the same as the first song, I know!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter one is here. I was watching Frozen 2, and I was like, oh my god, this is Anakin and Obi-Wan! And that’s how this fic was born! It will definitely be long, and don’t worry, there won’t be characters busting into song at random moments. They will be quoting the lyrics quite a lot, though. Well, without further ado, chapter one! P.S, chapters are named after songs... so the title is the same as the first song, I know!

Snow is a beautiful thing. It glimmers in the sunlight, floats away with the breeze. It melts at a touch, forms ice at a moment's notice. It’s never the same, never duplicating the perfect patterns, repeating intricate details. It flurries in flakes, dances in the sky. It lands in your hair, your nose, and sparkles before your very eyes. It’s fragile, but withstands the coldest, darkest temperatures. There is nothing quite like snow. 

Nothing that can capture your attention the same way, nothing that seems so permanent, yet so, so temporary. Perhaps that is why one loves snow, all the same. We only love what we know will be taken from us one day. We love with that fear, with the burning passion that snow takes away. There is nothing quite like snow. 

And as a single, incredible, never to be replicated flake lands on a rock, and melts away, another one passes on, floating away with the wind. 

***

“Born of cold and winter air and mountain rain combining,”

Another snowflake, perhaps the same one that had drifted away with the wind, landed on a frozen lake. It was peaceful, serene in the mountains at sunset. There was nothing there except the snow, ice, wind and rock. Then, footsteps. And singing. 

“This icy force both foul and fair  
Has a frozen heart worth mining.”

Men with wagons, and sleighs pulling over the frozen ground, stopped short a few feet of the lake. Coming out across the lake, they each pulled out a long saw, and, in almost perfect synchronization, they plunged the saw through the ice, causing bubbles to form in the unfrozen water that lay underneath. Up and down they pulled their saws, the serrated edge against the ice cutting through as a lumberjack does to a tree. 

“Cut through the heart, cold and clear,” 

They sang their song as they concentrated in their rows, carefully stepping backwards as they cut through the ice. One wrong move, and they themselves could go plunging into the freezing depths below. 

“See the beauty sharp and sheer,”

They took pitchforks to separate the long rows of ice, dividing it into individual cubes that floated along the water. They used the pitchforks to move the ice along in a line, to where other men stood waiting along the edge of the frozen plain.

“Split the ice apart, and break the frozen heart,”

Amongst the burly men with their fur coats, caps, and boots, stood a small girl. Her tan skin contrasted beautifully with the white landscape, which was strange, considering her hair was as light coloured as the snow around them. She wore the same clothes as the older men, but without the cap, for into her hair were intricate braided blue flowers, that seemingly flowed through her hair as the snow did through the sky. 

Next to her trotted a small reindeer with a silvery-gray coat, quite unusual for the species. In the shaggier part of the creature's coat, there were the same flowers braided in as the girl's hair. In one hand, the child had hefted a miniature pitchfork over one shoulder, and a carrot in the other, from which she held out, and let the Reindeer take a bite of, before taking a bite of the vegetable herself. The men took a tong-like contraption to pull the ice out of the water, before taking a picaxe to split the cubes into halves. 

They turned one of the sleights into a sort of contraption with ropes and chains and pulleys, the men around the small girl continuing their routine of cut, push, grab, and slice. Three men took to the side of the ice, where they pulled out the tongs, and grabbed the ice cubes out of the water. The girl, pitchfork forgotten, grabbed a smaller pair of the tongs, and enthusiastically tried to copy the men’s movement. She pulled apart the edges of the contraption, and pushed both sides down, sufficiently sandwiching the icecube between the pieces of metal, then pulled backwards. For a second, it looked like she might topple over into the water, so she leaned back, but with a dissatisfying “pop,” the icecube slid back into the water. 

On the other side of the lake, large spikes of ice had pushed up towards the surface, given new freedom to rise, since the men had pushed away the ice trapping them underneath. Three men desperately pushed them back with their pitchforks, fearful that the ice would disrupt the sheet of the same material that they were all standing on. On the opposite side, the men hefted the tongs over their shoulders, stumbling slightly under the combined weight of the metal, and the ice said metal was holding. A horse neighed as it pulled along a design made of metal, designed to cut the ice more efficiently, as it had five blades, attached to it’s muzzle by ropes. Two other horses on either side flanked him, all carrying the same cutters. Men stood behind the devices, pushing them along, cutting parallel lines in the ice. The men moved to the forlorn part of their song.

“Beautiful, powerful, dangerous, cold, ice has a magic can't be controlled. Stronger than one, stronger than ten. Stronger than a hundred men,”

The little girl tried again to pull to ice out of the water, but to no avail. A small frown appeared on her face, but the reindeer licked her cheek, and the frown was replaced with a grin. With the channel the men had created in the ice, they pushed along blocks of it onto the sleigh, with the men carrying the ice by the tongs following behind into the now night sky. They had lit lanterns, and slid the ice off the sleigh, smashing it into smaller pieces with the picaxe. 

“Born of cold and winter air, and mountain rain combining,”

The little girl gave the ice she had been working to pull out of the water for hours a good tug, finally pulling it out of the water, and toppled over the reindeer in doing so, ice cube still firmly attached to the tongs. 

“This icy force both foul and fair, has a frozen heart worth mining,”

The mean used a pulley to hoist the rest of the ice onto the sleighs. The men yanked the reigns, and with a “Hiyah,” they were off down the snow covered path, riding in the valley between the mountains. They continued with the chorus, 

“Cut through the heart, cold and clear. Strike for love and strike for fear. There's beauty and there's danger here, split the ice apart,”

The little girl shoved her ice cube onto her own sleigh pulled by the silver reindeer that had a lantern in its mouth, pulled herself onto the sleigh, and it too trotted away, following the men still singing the mantra. “Beware the frozen heart…”

“C’mon Artoo!” She said to the reindeer, and the creature scurried a little faster to keep up, and they rode away, under the night’s canopy of stars, where the northern lights shown proudly above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 should be up by the end of Friday, I still have to write it. And if I don’t post the end of “Don’t let me fall, just yet.” by that time too, come after me. It’s been sitting in my drive for WEEKS. Thanks so much for reading


	2. Do the magic, do the magic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I didn’t mean this to be so soon, I really didn’t but it is... so, yay for you! Don’t expect this to be the new norm, I just happened to have a lot of free time today. So, I’m dedicating the next chapter to however can guess the certain character I talk about in one of my A/Ns, so look for that! Enjoy!

On that same, starry faithful night, there stood a castle in the distance, next to a village. Rolling hills covered with snow, rocky cliffs in the background, forest and waterfalls, houses lining the cobbled streets. Extinguished streetlights lined every walkway, and all was peaceful, the gentle sound of the winter wind blowing softly in the background. The most beautiful structure there, however, was not the village, but the castle itself.

Large columns and pillars made of stone, a courtyard which in the center lay the entrance to the main part of the castle. Beautiful stained glass windows, some of which still half lit, and roofs shingled in pastel green and gold. Carefully designed slopes and walls by the best architects Arendelle had to offer. The castle was on an extended piece of land that stretched out into the ford in front of it. And, if you listened close enough, you could hear the stirring of one of the two children that lived inside.

In the bedroom were two children. One child, clearly the elder, at about age eight, was sleeping peacefully in a beautifully carved twin bed. Arendellian designs, tinted blue, were etched into dark wood. Gentle blue sheets, with a nightstand filled with books and a non-lit oil lamp to one side. One the other side of the boy’s half of the room was a small foldable wall, separating a small section off for a dressing area, along with another oil lamp mounted to the walls. 

There was an old, passed down family portrait hanging there as well. There also several other books, organized neatly on a shelf, which a wooden sword was propped on to. There was a window seat next to the triangle shaped window, paned with small diamonds. On the one boy’s side of the seat, there was nothing except a small, diamond shaped rock, an earthy green and gray in colour. 

The younger boy’s side of the room looked, in short, like a typhoon had hit it, nothing like his pristine brother's side.  
He also had a twin bed, like his elder brother, but his carvings were etched in a deep red, and his sheets a warm orange. There too was a nightstand off of one side, but this was filled with charcoal pencils, sketching pads, and small collectables, like rocks and coins. On the other side of his bed was a fireplace, and there was a stack of wood next to it. Clothes were strewn about the young prince's side, and on his half of the window seat, there was a small quilt, along with some old drawings of different blacksmith designs. There were also small wooden blocks scattered about, all built in complicating looking structures for a five year old.

The elder brother was sleeping peacefully on his side, auburn haired head laid gently against his pillow, fringe poofing out slightly with each breath. His eyes were shut, no doubt dreaming, but if he were to open them, you would see the blue-gray eyes of the future prince of Arendelle. His hand-stitched blanket was pulled up to just below his shoulder, and he let out a soft sigh of content, just as the smallest beam of morning light poked through the window. It was almost… too peaceful. Then, a whispered,

“Obi! Psst!” And the younger brother scrambled onto the blue sheets. The two brothers did look like that- brothers, but only in their skin, and sharp nose shape. Obi-Wan's eyes had the slightly more rounded shape, and he had a combination of his father's clear, cold gray-blue eyes, and his father's auburn hair. Anakin had their mother's almond shaped eyes, although a completely different colour. (A/N: I know the mother had blue eyes, but Shmi Skywalker had brown, and I wanted Anakin to look different than the rest of the family’s… and I’ll dedicate the next chapter to the first one who guesses who the dad is! (It’s not that hard, c’mon people, there’s literally only two people it could be. (I also changed the dad’s features a bit, to work with the story, but really, easy-smeezie.) 

His exuberant, sparkling blue eyes instantly light up whatever room he walked into, and if they didn’t, his bright personality would. His stick straight blonde hair fell past his ears, since he hated anyone touching his hair with a vengeance. 

“Obi-Wan! Wake up, wake up, wake up!” Obi-Wan moaned slightly.

“Anakin… go back to sleep.” He said, rolling on his side more firmly. It seemed Anakin had other plans, however. He collapsed on his older brother.

“I just can’t. The sky’s awake, so I’m awake! And my name’s Skywalker, it means I have to be up! And if I’m up, we have to play!” Obi-Wan laughed lightly. 

“Then go play by yourself!” He said, face now firmly planted in the pillow, and shoved the younger prince off the bed. Anakin fell with an “oomph,” and sat, contemplating for a minute. He bit his lip. Then his eyes light up. He crawled back on the bed, clambering over the heir of Arendelle, and used a small hand to lift up one of Obi-Wan’s eyelids. Obi-Wan shook his head lightly in fond exasperation. Then Anakin asked,

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

***

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon, c’mon!” Anakin laughed as he raced down the stairs, hand in Obi-Wan’s, tugging, to make sure his brother was following after him. Obi-Wan shushed him, but to no avail. It didn’t matter too much anyway. He was having a hard time controlling his laughter as well. 

They raced down the grand staircase, into the halls, where the floors were lined with carpets, and intricate heirlooms sat on tables that would cost a fortune to anyone else in Arendelle. They (read: Obi-Wan) had to stop multiple times, to ensure that said priceless heirlooms and tables did not knock over, as the youngest prince of Arendelle ran into them. 

They finally burst through the doors, into the throneroom, where the royal seats for the king and queen stood proudly. 

Obi-Wan gently pushed the door closed behind him, and Anakin, growing even more impatient, dragged him by the hand into the center of the room. Anakin spun Obi-Wan around in a half circle with him by their hands, giddily chanting, “Do the magic, do the magic!”

Obi-Wan made a small “come here” gesture, and in fascinated reverence, Anakin watched as Obi-Wan made a swirling move with his hands, twisting them round and round as small, mesmerizing snowflakes swirling within his hands, coming closer and closer together with each rotation, until they formed a small snowball suspended between Obi-Wan outstretched his hands. He then asked softly, “Ready?”

Anakin chuckled, “Uh-huh!” blue eyes wide with delight and amazement. Lifting his hands upwards, in a small flash of blue and white light, the ball shot towards the ceiling, as if propelled, and burst into a million smaller snowflakes, that gently danced through the air, before sinking to the floor. 

“This is wizard!” Anakin all but shouted, dancing in place, desperate to start playing. They both raised their hands up to the ceiling, marveling in the snow’s beauty, and Anakin started shrieking excitedly, running in circles around Obi-Wan.

The pre-dawn light was streaming through the skylights in the roof, as Obi-Wan bent down to be face to face with Anakin. With child-like excitement he had not previously expressed, he exclaimed, 

“Watch this!” Anakin looked eagerly as Obi-Wan stomped his foot on the ground, ice swirling out from underneath it, coating the room’s floor in that familiar shiny sheen. Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a laugh together as Anakin gently slid away, moving out in the same direction the ice was going. Soon, the room was covered in mounds of soft, powdery white, save for the middle of the room, where the floor now resembled something closer to an ice skating rink. 

They ran over to the thrones, where they rolled balls of snow together until a snowman took shape. (A/N: They snowman will look like Olaf, but sounds and acts like 3PO.) 

Anakin sat waiting eagerly in the throne, as Obi-Wan put sticks into the top of the snowman's head, two pieces of coal for the eyes, and a large carrot for the nose. He then turned around the snowman, waving the arms around to make the snowman talk. He said in a different accent than his usual one, (Last A/N, I swear! I looked it up, Scotland and Norway are actually really close, so Ewan’s usual accent will be the same here, and Hayden will sound like… Hayden. He’s the oddball (beside’s for Obi-Wan’s powers) remember?) sounding British, and said, in a robotic like way, “Greetings! I am C-3PO, human snowman relations! I prefer warm hugs!” 

Anakin clapped enthusiastically from the throne, before running off the seat, throwing his arms around the snowman, and saying, “I love you 3PO!” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the nickname. The two brothers shared a glance, the same idea forming in both of their brains. 

Anakin skating around, hand in hand with 3PO, as he laughed, letting Obi-Wan push into the back of 3PO with his back, pushing them around the rink with his powers seemingly bursting from his hands. “3PO!” Anakin called out in delight.

A while later, Obi-Wan helped Anakin scramble up one of the taller mounds, and let Anakin sit between his legs, the smaller boy’s back against his stomach. Obi-Wan waved his hand, and a small path cleared out in the snowbanks, leaving an indented trail. Anakin screamed once again in delight, yelling “So wizard!” as he and his brother slid down the first one, and with their combined momentum, pushed up a smaller snow mound, and Anakin went flying into a heap of snow conveniently waiting, creating a smaller snow angel from where he fell through. He pushed himself up, made another noise of excitement, and waved his arms, sending the snow everywhere. 

He then jumped from the heap, and jumped in the air, calling, “Catch me!” as Obi-Wan made a tower of snow for him to land on, and leap off of again. “Hang on!” He called, creating each tower just a little higher and higher, for he knew how his brother loved heights. Once, when Anakin successfully landed on a jump, Obi-Wan called, “Gotcha!” Anakin jumped off, giggling, “Again.”

But Obi-Wan wasn’t ready. “Anakin, hold on!” He called, desperately trying to keep up with his energetic brother. But Anakin didn’t stop, instead, he moved faster, and as the towers got higher and higher, Obi-Wan got more frantic and frantic. “Woohoo!” He yelled. 

“Wait, slow down!” Obi-Wan shouted, moving faster and faster, but to no avail. Then, he slipped on the ice. And Anakin still jumped, expecting Obi-Wan to catch him with the snow. It was all a game. Or it was supposed to be, anyway. “Whoo!” He still shouted, exuberant. Obi-Wan reached out his hand, and desperately tried to form a tower for Anakin to land on, screaming, “Anakin!” but instead, the shot missed its mark, and hit Anakin’s head.

And then Anakin fell to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllllllll... kind of a cliff, kind of not, since you know what’s gonna happen. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. You’re enemy, fear will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long! I promise to try to keep my updating schedule from every 3-5 days from now on! This chapter goes to Snips_Skyguy, for correctly guessing who the father is! Thanks so much, I really appreciate your reviews! Here’s chapter 3!

“Wait, slow down!” Obi-Wan shouted, moving faster and faster, but to no avail. Then, he slipped on the ice. And Anakin still jumped, expecting Obi-Wan to catch him with the snow. It was all a game. Or it was supposed to be, anyway. “Whoo!” He still shouted, exuberant. Obi-Wan reached out his hand, and desperately tried to form a tower for Anakin to land on, screaming, “Anakin!” but instead, the shot missed its mark, and hit Anakin’s head.

And then Anakin fell to the ground. 

***

Obi-Wan leaped to his feet, gasping in desperation, please please no I can’t lose him he’s my best friend and I love him and I need him to be okay- he scrambled over to Anakin, frantically checking for pulse points (something he read about in his latest book,) gently pulling Anakin into his arms, the younger boys head cushioned a giant his chest. 

He watched, his eyes growing larger and larger, filled with more and more fear, and a lone white streak formed in Anakin’s hair, pale in comparison to the warm golden locks. A thin scar ran over his right temple, thankfully not over his eye. (A/N: I didn’t want the scar to be too conspicuous, so it could be covered up (so I didn’t make it over his eye like in canon), but I needed a reasonable explanation for how Anakin has his scar, and this was kind of perfect.)

“Mama, papa!” He shouted desperately, reverting to the names he hadn’t called his parents in over a year. He ran a hand through Anakin’s hair, before pressing the back of his hand to Anakin’s forehead, something their mother used to do for them when they got sick. There wasn’t a fever, but he was ice. Cold, too cold. And pale. There was no rosy tint to his cheeks that there normally was, no skin that was warm, always warm, no matter what. Not feverish, mind you, but a pleasant temperature, as if the gentle sun was shining on a beautiful spring day. 

It started from the tip of his toe, but it spread all around the room, covering mounds of snow, sheeting the ice with it’s own frozen glare. The thin layer of icy frost spread over the thrones, and underneath C-3PO, where the snowman crumbled as the new substance spread over him like hot butter around a skillet. It went up the pillars, covering everything in white, little spikes going up, up, up, spiraling up till they met up in the ceiling. The temperature in the room dropped. 

Obi-Wan didn’t notice, just clung tightly to Anakin’s still body- too still, his brain told him. Oh Anakin, why did you trust me like that? It’s my fault, all my fault, and now you’re not going to be okay, no- you have to be okay, don’t leave me, please! 

“You’re okay, Anakin. I’ve got you.” He whispered, but to reassure Anakin or himself, he wasn’t sure. It continued this way for another thirty seconds. Obi-Wan held Anakin protectively in his arms, tears streaming down his cheeks, continuously calling for his mother and father. He started getting even more desperate, until there were footsteps pouding down the hall, and with a   
great swing, the king and queen of Arendelle pushed open the doors that were previously frozen shut. 

They came in looking hazardly dressed, their day clothes thrown over their evening ones, in what was obviously a frantic scramble to be prepared for any situation. Their father, King Qui-Gon Jinn, ran as quickly as he could, over to his sons. (Okay, I’m just going to take a second to work through the issue of last names. I want everyone to have their original last name, but I want it to work, since they’re all related. So I made up this Arendellian tradition, using a bit of Nabooian culture. Qui-Gon’s original last name would have been unknown (cause I’m just too lazy to think of one), and when he came of age, and was coronated, his last name was changed to Jinn (like with Naberrie to Amidala.) Obi-Wan, as the eldest, and the heir, would have taken the last name Jinn, and when he’ll be coronated, he will be given the last name of Kenobi. Shmi would have kept her last name, because since she was not blood related to Qui-Gon, she could not take his last name. Anakin, since he was the youngest, and therefore not the heir, would have taken Shmi’s last name, Skywalker. Does that make sense? Didn’t think so, but I tried to make it plausible.) 

“Obi-Wan, what have you done?” Obi-Wan couldn’t look his father in the eye, keeping his expression squared on Anakin, head bent down in shame. “This is getting out of hand!” 

“It was an accident! I’m sorry Anakin.” He whispered, and in that moment, he felt so small. So powerless, so undeniably guilty. Shmi took her youngest son in her arms, standing, whispering, 

“Oh, he’s ice cold.” She looked at her husband desperately. He put a hand on hers, the one that was supporting Anakin's legs. Suddenly, his eyes brightened, if only a fraction. 

“I know where we have to go.” He then ran out of the room, leaving a bewildered Obi-Wan and Shmi holding Anakin behind him. Then understanding dawned in the queens eyes. 

“Come on Obi,” She murmured, adjusting her grip on Anakin. “Let’s follow your father.” They quickly paced down the hall, after the king. 

They found Qui-Gon in the library, frantically searching through books, throwing discarded ones in a pile, ones that were apparently of no use to him. 

“Father, what are you doing?” Obi-Wan found himself asking. He stepped forward to wrap his arms around his mother's waist, his head resting against the small of Anakin’s back. “Looking,” His father answered, and fumbling along the shelves, for even his keen eye could not make out the book he wanted in the dark. 

Obi-Wan kept his eyes firmly scrunched up, auburn hair pressed against the fabric of Anakin’s nightshirt. He stretched out a hand to grope around in the air for Anakin’s hand, and his mother, pitying him, gently placed the blonde boy's hand out of her arms, and into Obi-Wan's hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze, marveling at the softness, fearful of the cold temperature it possessed.

And in that moment, Obi-Wan realized he was more than afraid. More than scared, more than fearful, but terrified. He couldn’t lose Anakin. He could not remember much of his three years without Anakin. He remembered the celebrations, “the king and queen have produced an heir!” He remembered the undivided attention of the king and queen of Arendelle, remembered the feeling of complete joy, as if he were the most important person in the world, when they smiled at him. He also remembered the conversation.

“Obi-Wan, we have some news to tell you.” Qui-Gon smiled at his son, pulling him on his lap. They were sitting in one of the many lounge rooms the castle possessed, the twilight stars shining, the flames crackling merrily within the fireplace. It was a fall day, September, to be exact. (Okay, so for this section, I did some research, to show just how dedicated I am to you guys :) So Obi-Wan’s (Elsa’s) birthday is December 22, 1817. Anakin’s (Anna’s) birthday is June 21, 1821. So they are 3 years, 5 months, and 30 days apart. When Shmi got pregnant, Obi-Wan would have been 2 years, 8 months, and 21 days old. Between the ages of 2 and 3, most children can speak in two- and three- word phrases (or sentences). They can distinguish between I, you, me, and them, and they know their own names, and can identify people they spend a lot of time around. I’m making Obi-Wan a little more advanced, (cause he be super smart) but his language skills should be around what I said. Hope that makes sense.)

“What?” He asked, in the blunt way only a two year old could. Qui-Gon smiled, sharing a look with Shmi. “You’re going to be a big brother!” Shmi said enthusiastically, smiling brightly. Obi-Wan’s little nose scrunched up. “Brother? Don’t know.” 

“Yes you do,” Qui-Gon encouraged. “Like Quin.” Quinlan Vos was one of the village boys Obi-Wan had taken a great liking to, and the boys had become fast friends. Well, friends as much as two toddlers could be. Obi-Wan thought for a moment, before shaking his head. “Don’t want one.” Qui-Gon and Shmi laughed a little. “Well, it’s a little too late for that, sweety. But don’t worry. You’re going to love him. He’s going to be one of your best friends.” 

“Nu-uh! Quin best friend!” Shmi gently took one of Obi-Wan's hands with her own. “You can have more than one, sweetheart.” 

“No! Don’t want brother!” He pushed himself off Qui-Gon’s lap, and stamped furiously over to the corner, hot, angry tears streaming down his face. Qui-Gon shared another look with Shmi, this one saying, “Well, that went as well as expected.” Qui-Gon went over to crouch down next to Obi-Wan, his much taller frame scrunching up to be eye level with Obi-Wan. 

“Don’t want brother.” Obi-Wan stubbornly repeated, glaring at the floor. Qui-Gon pulled him into a gentle hug.

“Me and mommy don’t want you to be lonely, Obi-Wan.” The child still shook his head.

“Not lonely.” Qui-Gon smiled, shaking his head a little.

“You know, just because you’re going to have a brother, it doesn’t mean me and mommy will love you any less.” Obi-Wan stopped crying, pausing to look up at his father.

“‘Eally?” Qui-Gon gently brushed Obi-Wan’s tears off his cheeks. “Yes, really.” Then Obi-Wan immediately brightened.

“‘Kay! I be best big brother ever!” Then he raced off to the other corner, where all his toys sat. Shmi and Qui-Gon laughed out loud, only a toddler’s mood could have changed so quickly. 

“Some “best big brother” I am,” Obi-Wan thought glumly. He gave Anakin’s hand another squeeze. Realistically, he knew they’d only been waiting in the library for a matter of seconds, but oh, did it feel like hours. He watched his father race around the room, more and more books going into the discard pile. 

Eventually, Qui-Gon pulled a book out of the dust covered shelves, the shelf Obi-Wan knew as the “do not touch” shelf. The book was leather bound, in a deep shade of red. He practically ripped it open, and flung through pages of an ancient language, one Obi-Wan didn’t know, but it looked like, was that Northuldrian? No, no it must be some other language, that was forbidden in Arendelle. The sounds of pages flipping brought Obi-Wan mind back to the issue at hand- back to Anakin. 

A folded over piece of parchment slipped out of the book, and Obi-Wan could barely make out what was on the page open to in the book- a creature, with its hands up, and a man, dressed in linens, lying face-up on a stone table. Two trees were on either side of the stone slab. Coming from the man's head was a blue smoke of sorts, and when it got high enough on the page, it mingled with the green smoke that seemed to come out of nowhere. But before Obi-Wan could get a closer look, Qui-Gon snapped the book closed, and shoved it roughly back onto the shelf. 

The piece of parchment drifted from where it fell from the book, lying open on the floor, where it showed a map. There was Arendelle, and, was that the North Mountain- and beyond that, a large red x, made in a type of substance Obi-Wan did not know. Qui-Gon raced out of the room, Shmi following closely behind.

“Obi-Wan!” She called back, “Grab a blanket for your brother, and meet us at the stables, quickly!” Obi-Wan nodded quickly, and raced down the opposite end of the Hallway, to where the playroom dedicated solely to Anakin sat. He grabbed Anakin’s favorite blanket, one made of thick blue silk and cotton, (the one Obi-Wan had given to him for his birthday, and when Anakin said it was his favorite, it made him so, so happy.) 

He then scrambled off to flow his parents, in the direction of the stables. His parents were already there, placing saddles on the horses and checking the reigns. 

“Obi-Wan? Good, you brought the blanket. Come, hop on with your father.” Qui-Gon took the blanket-wrapped Anakin from Shmi, let her get on the horse, and helped place Anakin back in her arms. He then assisted Obi-Wan up the other steed, and they were quite beautiful creatures, majestic black manes and silky white coats. 

He then placed an arm on either side of Obi-Wan keeping him secure in his grasp. He gave hima small hug from behind, whispering, “It was just an accident. It’ll be okay.” 

He then yanked the reins, said, “Hiyah!” and they were off. They raced through the village, not even noticing that behind the horse Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were riding on, a large trail of frost and ice formed behind them. It didn’t stop, didn’t falter, and stayed the same consistency throughout the whole ride. Well, almost not all of them not noticing. Obi-Wan did. And he tried to get it to stop, because he wouldn’t do more harm, he couldn’t, but the trail kept going, and going, and going. 

And before any of them knew it, they were in the path between the trees, racing towards somewhere, and not even noticing the little blonde girl with blue flowers as they passed. 

***

She was still sitting on her ice block, as she and Artoo had been wandering around for hours. They trudged on, defeated, as the girl continued to call out,

“Hello?”

“It’s me, Ahsoka!”

“You know, the one who’s been staying with you for the past few months?”

“I’m the eight-year-old! With the pretty blue flowers?!” But she didn’t get a response every time. Defeated, she told Artoo to go forward, to keep going. 

She nudged the reindeer with the lantern towards the woods, but as she did, there was a woosh, and a crackling sound, and she turned around to barely see and hear footsteps, and the faint figures of two horses. 

“Ice?” She murmured excitedly.

Soon, sleigh, lantern, and ice forgotten, they were racing along the frozen trail, the gray reindeer panting as the little girl whispered, “Faster Artoo!” They raced along to a clearing, where there were lots of circular boulders, covered in moss. The girl scrambled up some rocks on a small hill overlooking the clearing, attempting to be discrete. Artoo had kept pacing towards the clearing, but with a hissed, “Artoo!” The little reindeer followed the girl up the cliff. 

The girl and Artoo made their way through the rocks sticking up on the cliffs, manvering silently, trying not to make any noise. Artoo attempted to jump at the sight of the four humans walking into the clearing, but the little girl held him back, focusing intently. 

“Please, help, it’s my son!” The man cried to seemingly no one, looking around desperately, as a younger boy “Hey, he looks about my age!” Though the girl, as he stood there helplessly, There was a smaller boy bundled up, motionless, in a woman's arms. Then, the ground was shaking, and the rocks were tumbling, all towards the direction of the four other humans. The girl gasped in surprise, and fear, and the oldest male wrapping his arms protectively around the other three, keeping them close together. 

Then, they all burst up. They were wearing odd things, robes of moss, with strange blue and green crystals strung around their neck. One troll had a purple crystal. They all had strange hair, some had none, others had it all over their head, and they were all looking worriedly at the family. “It’s the king!” The troll with the purple crystal muttered. The other trolls all murmured. 

A particularly tiny troll, smaller than some of the troll children, walked forward. Unlike the other trolls, he had a green coloured skin, with brown colored moss wrapped around him. He had no hair, and his ears were rather pointed, unlike the other trolls rounded ones. He hobbled with a cane, the branch that had been previously resting against his boulder form. He fingered his green crystal necklace with his other hand. 

“Trolls?” The girl enquired, asking to no one. The boulder she had been peering over made a “Hush,” sound, and transformed into a hairless troll, with a blue crystal. “I am trying to listen, young one.” Curiously, the girl rested her head against the troll’s shoulder. “What is your name, little one?” 

“A-ahsoka.” The troll nodded. Then, Artoo licked the trolls cheek. Ahsoka glanced worriedly, but the troll just laughed slightly. 

“My name is Plo Koon. Would you like to stay with me? I can give you a home here, if you desire.” Then the little girl thought it over.

“You’re not gonna abduct me, or do some weird voodoo magic?” The troll laughed again.

“No, I will not harm you, Little ‘Soka. Only Grandmaster Yoda can do the “weird voodoo magic.” The girl nodded.

“Alright then, mister?”

“You may call me Plo Koon, little one.”

“Okay then, Mister Plo Koon! I’ll take you up on your offer.”

***

Obi-Wan stood nervously in front of his father, as the strange little troll hobbled towards them. “Your majesty.” The troll offered as a greeting. He then reached out his hand, silently asking for Obi-Wan’s. Obi-Wan reached out his, and the green troll grasped it, slightly. 

“With the powers, born, or cursed?” Qui-Gon stammered slightly.

“Uh, born. And they’re getting stronger!” The troll nodded. He then walked over to Shmi, reaching out his hand once more, this time for Anakin. Shmi lowered herself down, so Anakin was at the same height as the troll. “Here, here.” He whispered. 

He gently placed his hand on Anakin’s head, over where the scar and white streak were. 

“Lucky, you were, that his heart, it was not.” Obi-Wan was puzzled, and getting slightly frustrated by the troll. Who talks like that? Is he trying to make no sense? WOuld he just hurry up already? His brother’s life was at steak! Almost as is sensing Obi-Wan’s anger, he amended,

“Not so easily changed, the heart is. Can be persuaded, however, can the head be.” He gently set down his cane. “Do what you must!” Qui-Gon urged, fear seeping into his voice. 

“Recommend, I do, that remove all magic, we must. To be safe, the memories, even.” As he spoke, he gently swirled his hand, before a small flurry of blue appeared around Anakin’s head, turning into a small screen. Anakin, riding a sleigh, with Obi-Wan using his magic to make the snow, turned into them wearing winter coats, outside in the forest, with Obi-Wan gently pushing Anakin, still on the sleigh, off a small mound of snow. Them, ice skating in the throne room, to them, ice skating on a frozen pond. Them, sitting together, arms warped around each other, and they happily looked at their work with C-3PO, inside the palace walls, to them, sitting outside, with hats and mittens, looking at the same snowman. 

“Worry, do not. Leave the fun, I will.” He spoke gently, as he swirled around his hand once more, before gently placing it on top of Anakin’s forehead. He sighed gently. “Okay, he will be.” As the changed memories replaced Anakin’s old ones, the youngest boy smiled slightly. 

“But he won’t remember I have powers?” Obi-Wan asked, nervous, yet overjoyed that Anakin was alright. “It’s for the best.” Qui-Gon reprimanded gently, as Shmi gently brushed her hand through Anakin’s hair. “Obi-Wan, listen, you must, to me. Only grow, your power will. Beauty in it, there is,” He gently raised his hand to the night sky again, as another image formed above. What looked like an adult Obi-Wan stood, gently moving his hands, as beautiful crystals of ice formed out of thin air. Everyone gasped at the beauty. The image changed as adult Obi-Wan created a beautiful snowflake. 

“But, great danger, there is too.” The snowflake flashed red, and the light reflected in Obi-Wan’s blue gray eyes, illuminating his face. “Control, you must learn.” The snowflake turned into adult Obi-Wan again, as he was struck down by two figures on either side. He screamed as the figure overcame him. “Your enemy, fear will be.” Obi-Wan gasped, and buried himself in his father's side. 

“No!” Qui-Gon proclaimed. “We’ll protect him. He can learn to control it, I’m sure. Until then, we’ll lock the gates. When they arrived home late that night, and put Anakin and Obi-Wan to bed, they started giving out the orders. In the predawn light, the gates slammed shut. “We’ll reduce the staff.” They gently choose which staff to fire, leaving only what they felt was necessary, as one of the remaining staff members shut one of the many windows. 

“We will limit his contact with people.” The door to the balcony was closed, and locked. “And keep his powers hidden from everyone.” Obi-Wan’s things were collected from his once shared bedroom with Anakin, and moved to another hallway entirely. Anakin raced out of the room, to see where they followed. He arrived in time to see Obi-Wan slowly closing his door to his new bedroom, staring sadly at Anakin, then the floor.

“Including Anakin.” 

Anakin gasped slightly.

The door slammed closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 should be up by the end of Friday, I still have to write it. And if I don’t post the end of “If I let you fall” by that time too, come after me. It’s been sitting in my drive for WEEKS. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
